Empty Chambers
by Monroe Smith
Summary: After being betrayed, Vince is thrust into the world of crime in Liberty City where he must kill to survive as he attempts to escape Liberty. But his only way out, is to climb to the top. Extreme language and violence. New Chapter! A must read!
1. Skid Marks of Blood

Empty Chambers

"Grand Theft Auto III: The Novel"

**Chapter I**

Flames roared behind us as black smoke bellowed from the charred armored van we had been held captive in just moments ago. The bomb had erupted in the middle of the Callahan Bridge, shattering the middle that now lay at the bottom of the ocean. It was impossible to jump the missing section of the bridge, which meant we were stuck in Portland for now. Sirens screamed not far from where we were.

"I know a place in the Red Light District where we can lay low. But my hands are all messed up, so you better drive, brother." 8-Ball was an African American male who had about an inch on me. He had a cutthroat presence about himself that made some feel uneasy around him, I know I had the first time I was put into the cell with him. He was serving sixteen years without the chance of parole for the bombing of three factories back in 2002. In the incident, and estimated 40 people were killed or injured, including civilians, and over $800,000 in property damage. He was an expert with explosives of all kinds; grenades, remote-detonated satchels, vehicle bombs, the whole nine yards. He was partially deaf in his right ear, even though he had never come out and actually admitted it, too many accidental explosions I supposed.

The fire behind us did nothing to heat the night air's unmerciful chill. I jumped into a light blue Kuruma that was nearby. The driver had neglected to take his keys with him, but I guess they wouldn't be of much use without his car. The engine roared to life as my foot slammed on the gas pedal. As we fish-tailed around the corner, a police cruiser slammed into the back of our car, sending us into a sick rotation. The passenger side of our now damaged Kuruma slammed into the side of a tall brick building. 8-Ball leaned over, bumping into me, in fear of being smashed into the wall. He gripped the door handle as I sped away as fast as I could, the police car now in close pursuit. I managed to swerve around a few cars, but the paddy-wagon slammed into the rear end of a Mule.

"Turn here!" 8-Ball yelled, pointing to an opening between two buildings on the right. I hand-braked into a little alleyway to the right. The smoking police car zoomed past, it sirens blazing for a second.

"We can get some fresh clothes here." 8-Ball said. We were still in our orange jumpsuits that the prison warden had been so kind to give us. We walked into a room below a sign that blinked 'Eddie's'.

"I know this guy named Luigi, he owns the Sex Club 7 not to far from here. He can get you hooked up." We were back in the Kuruma now; the back door had been caved in a little. I had chosen a black bomber-style jacket and some green cargo pants. It wasn't the best outfit, but it was that or neon yellow pants and a matching checkered shirt, plus the jacket and cargo pants seemed more durable. I backed out of the little alleyway and back out onto the street, almost smashing into the side of a Taxi. The taxi driver honked and yelled a few kind words with a nice little gesture of a certain finger.

We reached the club in less than a minute, it was around the block. I had been in Liberty City for a couple of weeks before going to prison, so I was familiar with landscape and buildings.

"Let's go round back." I followed 8-Ball to the back service door. He pounded on the door with his fist the best he could. A man in a neatly pressed black suit came out. He wore black sunglasses that hid his eyes and his hair was greased back.

"How's it going my man?" 8-Ball said doing some bizarre handshake. "You don't mind if I go inside, do ya?"

The man simply nodded.

Halfway in the door, 8-Ball spun around and said, "And by the way, this is Vince. He's pretty good and can get jobs done." With that 8-Ball twirled back around and proceeded inside.

A few moments later a smaller guy who was also sporting a fake designer suit stormed outside. He was obviously pissed about something.

"You, you're Vince right?" I nodded. "There's this goddamned Diablo guy who thinks he can pimp my girls under my fucking nose! Get rid of him!"

He stomped back inside the club, and his employee followed him in. The service door was slammed shut and I was left in the dark little alley.

I turned and walked back to my car and got inside. I was going to need some kind of weapon in order to fulfill this job. Right now I didn't have any. I didn't have any money either, which had just now come to my realization. Shit.

I drove around for awhile thinking of possible ways to obtain a gun. I thought about jumping a gang member and taking his, but it was too risky, I could be killed by all of his fellow gangsters. I thought about killing a cop, they would have a piece for sure, but I quickly erased that thought from my mind. That was fucking suicide with no gun. Then it hit me, the perfect plan. I accelerated on the gas hard as I maneuvered my way through traffic. I saw the hospital straight ahead, and then turned right, arriving at my destination. Two police cars were parked in the lot of the Police Station by Trenton.

I walked over to the one of the police cars and tried to pry open the door. Nothing. It was locked. I found a rock about the size of my fist nearby and smashed open the window. The alarm sounded immediately. I had about a second to act. I unlocked the door and thrust it open and hotwired it. I sped out of the parking lot as policemen rushed out of the station, guns in hand. Bullets shattered the windows as I made my getaway.

Traffic was heavy and I couldn't squeeze my car around it so I had no choice but to plow my way through. Horns blared loudly and many polite phrases were yelled in my general direction. My progress was very slow and I begin to get a little anxious. A single policeman came running towards my door. I grabbed a nine-millimeter from the console. I noticed a shotgun that was hanging on the metal cage behind me.

I trained the pistol on the cop's head and stared at him for a second. He was plump and having a difficult time getting to me. He probably was only in his late thirty's and probably had a wife and kids at home. Bam! A dark hole appeared in his forehead and fell back onto the hood of a car. I put the smoking pistol in my jacket pocket.

As the officer's lifeless body slid off the hood and fell to the pavement, I gave the gas pedal one last push. My foot smashed the pedal into the floor of the car and the paddy wagon finally broke through the barrier of cars. As I sped away from the large mess I had just created, I rammed into the side of a green van that pulled out in front of me. My engine erupted into a fire. Dammit. I quickly snatched the shotgun from its rack. I also grabbed a few extra shells and put them into my pockets.

I leaped out of the car and dashed from it as fast as I could with the added weight of the shotgun. The car exploded seconds after my departure from it. The explosion caused me to stumble a bit, but I managed to keep my balance.

A red convertible Stallion drove up in front of me and stopped. The driver honked the horn consecutively. I ran over to the driver's side and blew his brains out with the pistol. After throwing his body to the ground, I raced towards Pay 'n' Spray.

It wasn't long before I had gotten there and entered. When I came out my Stallion was sparkling blue. I drove normally for now, searching for the pimp. It didn't take me long to spot him. He was down in Hepburn Heights macking on some hookers next to his Diablo Stallion. He was dressed in a ridiculous purple suit and hat.

I accelerated towards him. The hookers saw and managed to dodge my car by inches. But the pimp didn't spot me till it was too late. His body was crumpled underneath my car after a devastating blow from the front bumper. I drove away from the scene. I was sure he was dead, and if he wasn't, he'd be a fucking vegetable for the rest of his life.


	2. Eat Till You Explode

Chapter II  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the review Jacky. You'll get to see Vince's past in chapter 4. So hang with me.  
  
"You did good, kid. Real good. You knocked the shit right outta that bastard." Luigi said patting me on the back. "I think I can begin to trust you now, since you've proved you're a real hand and all. There's this girl named Misty who lives down in Hepburn Heights. Go pick her up and drop her off at Joey's Garage in Trenton. And remember, no fuckups, keep your hands on the wheel, and off Misty!"  
  
He turned to walked back inside but stopped. He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "Oh and here's the payment for the last job."  
  
I had gotten a full night's rest last night. Something I hadn't had in awhile. I was fully rejuvenated and brimming with energy. I hopped over the door into my Stallion and took off for Misty's. It didn't take long to find her apartment. Luigi was right, it was in Hepburn Heights. I honked the horn. A few minutes later a red-headed chick came out walking slowly.  
  
When she finally got in the car, she said, "Hey there, are you Luigi's new errand boy. You're kinda cute." I chose to ignore her compliment and drove towards Trenton.  
  
When we arrived at our destination, after what seemed like a long drive with her yapping about how she got in the business and how she was abused by her clients, we got out and walked into the garage. I had just nodded every now and then when she would look at me to see if I was listening.  
  
The garage stunk of gasoline and oil. A short and somewhat plump man was sitting at a counter eating a sandwich. He put it down and walked towards me as he saw us approach.  
  
"Hey baby, when you gonna drill me? My hormones are raging." Misty said gliding her hand across Joey's back.  
  
"I'll be with you in a sec, babe. I gotta talk a little business right now." Misty disappeared into the back room. "Ain't she somethin?" He said, noticing my eyes following her into the room. "Listen, um, Vince? Luigi said to give this to you when you got here." He handed me a wad of cash. "I need a favor from you. There's this guy named Mike eating lunch down at St. Bistros. I've had about enough of that prick. Take his car, an Idaho I think, and get 8-Ball to install a bomb in it. Then park the car where you found it and watch the show. And make it fast; he won't be eating forever."  
  
I exited the garage and took a big whiff of the fresh air and coughed. I don't think "fresh" would be the right word. The air was polluted as much as the sidewalks and streets, and the horizon was a dusty brown.  
  
I was on my way to St. Bistros; I already knew the way. It was up in Saint Mark's. Mafia territory. But I wasn't scared; I was practically working for the Mafia now. When I arrived at the restaurant, I spotted the Idaho parked by itself in the lot. I parked my car a few yards away and got out.  
  
The Idaho was unlocked and ready for my taking. This was just too easy. I backed slowly out of the lot, careful not to hit anything like a car or person. I then made my way to 8-Ball's Bomb Shop. I wonder how he's doing.  
  
The bomb shop was a short ways away. I entered the little garage with my car and 8-Ball came out. His hands were still bandaged.  
  
"Long time no see, brother. Whatcha been up to?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Oh I see how it is. I forgot you weren't one of the talkative types." He said smiling.  
  
I pointed at my risk as if there was a watch there.  
  
"I gotcha man."  
  
About five minutes later I was back on my way to St Bistros. The car I was driving was now fitted with a bomb. I pulled back into the parking lot and got out after I had parked the car. I entered my Stallion and drove out of the lot to hide myself from Mike, and to shield myself from the explosion.  
  
After waiting for a few minutes he finally came out. He was short and fat. He walked slowly down the stairs. I didn't blame him. If I had all that weight on me, I'd be taking my leisurely time too. Not too worry though; he would soon be put out of his misery.  
  
He trudged over to his Idaho and put the key in the door. Then he stopped. What the fuck was he doing?! He began to look around nervously as if looking for someone. Why the hell was he acting like this? Was he always this paranoid?  
  
Then it hit me like a bat out of Hell. I had parked the Idaho in the wrong fucking spot. Shit. He pulled out a cell phone and began to dial a number. Dammit, what was I going to do? I had to take care of this guy. I pulled out my gun and jogged across the street, almost being hit by an old lady in a Perennial. He must have seen me coming because he screamed and dropped the cell to the ground. He pulled out a pistol and began firing wildly. I aimed my gun and fired two rounds into this stomach. His body fell limp to the pavement.  
  
People screamed and ran around like animals waving their hands in the air. I picked up the man's body and quickly dropped it. Damn that thing was heavy. I began to drag him across the street by his legs. I reached the other side of the street to where my car was and threw his dead body over the side of the cliff. I watched it roll down the jagged rocks, pieces of flesh ripping off on the sharp pointed parts of the rocks. He hit the ground in an awkward way, lying on his arm. His clothes were ragged and tattered. I drove away in my speedy blue car, for the police would be here soon after all the commotion. 


	3. The Forelli Brothers

Chapter III  
  
"You fucked up really bad yesterday, kid." Joey said.  
  
His face was a mixed expression of anger and thoughtfulness.  
  
"You're gonna have to do something for me for no pay," he said, "Since you fucked up, you're gonna have to fix things. The Forelli brothers know it was us who pulled the hit. Mike was a business partner of theirs. Let's just say that they're pissed right now and I know they're going to try and make a move. Their down at Dirty Dan's on the edge of Red Light District. I want you to lead them down to the crusher and kill them. Try not to make a damn mess. Keep it clean this time. If you do this right, then maybe there'll be more work for you."  
  
I got back into my Stallion and drove to Dirty Dan's Diner. How could I lead them into my trap? I brainstormed different ideas in my mind until I finally made a decision.  
  
When I reached the diner, there was only one car in the lot: a red Sentinel. I got out of my car and walked over to theirs casually, shotgun in hand. I slammed the butt of the shotgun into their windshield, shattering the glass. Then I stepped back and blasted five shells into the side of the car. Two guys came running out of the diner, yelling profanities. Guns started blazing and I made a mad dash for my own vehicle.  
  
I raced out of the lot, the Forelli brothers in close pursuit with their fucked up ride. I drove in the direction of the crusher, thankful there was very light traffic if any. This way they wouldn't get lost somewhere behind me.  
  
The ride to the crusher was a surprisingly smooth one. Their smoking car was never going to catch mine. I even had to slow down a bit at times to let them catch up. I fishtailed around the gate and down the hill where the crusher lay. It was huge and yellow with a big crane. It looked like a giraffe. I turned and got out of my car, they were just coming down the hill. I took out the shotgun I had stolen from the police and waited till they got close. When they did I let loose with the shottie. Bullets flew and metal screamed. The car caught fire and I had to reload.  
  
I ducked behind my car and quickly reloaded. An explosion erupted from the Sentinel and a heavy heat filled the air. When I got back up I saw that their bodies were lying a few yards away from their car, mangled and torn. I dragged their bodies and threw them into the charred Sentinel. I then hotwired a van nearby and pushed their car underneath the huge magnet. It came down and connected to the top of the burnt car and raised it into the air. I watched as the car and their bodies behind a small cube of blood and metal.  
  
I drove back to Joey's filling sick to the stomach. My eyes kept getting watery and I couldn't keep myself from yawning. Why was this happening to me?! I had gotten a decent nights rest. Was it the killing? I had murdered many times before with no remorse. Was the devil finally catching up to me after all the years of immorality? I didn't know for sure, but the thought scared me. I didn't want to die.  
  
I turned on the radio and flipped it to K-Jah to try and think happy thoughts. I always found K-Jah to be relaxing. I drove a bit slowly compared to how I usually did. I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. I decided to observe my surroundings, but it only made me feel sicker.  
  
For the first time I began to see Liberty City for what it really was: a bitch. It wasn't a "land of opportunity". It was a crime-driven, polluted, dangerous city full of deceit and death. There was absolutely nothing moral about this place. It was all out horrible.  
  
I wanted to get out of this place whatever the cost. If I had to kill, then fine, I would kill. But I wasn't going to stay here. Someway or the other I would have my liberty from Liberty. I would come out on the top despite whatever forces tried to hold me back.  
  
The only way to gain my freedom, though, was to get jobs and work my way up the crime ladder.  
  
I began to drive a little faster, feeling a little better. When I got to Joey's, I walked in without bothering to knock. He didn't seem to mind. When he saw me, his face broke into a broad smile. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Way to go kid. I knew you had it in you. You kicked those Forelli brothers' asses!"  
  
How does he know all ready? I just got back from the job!  
  
"Uh listen Vince, there's no more work for you around here right now. So go home and get some rest, you don't look too well. And remember to drop by tomorrow before three; I'm planning something that's going to need a good driver."  
  
I was thankful to get out of that place. The constant aroma of gas and oil in my nose was making me nauseous. When I got home I collapsed on the bed. I soon fell into a deep, horrible sleep. 


	4. The Nightmare

Chapter IV  
  
Screams echoed loudly in my head. My vision was blurred and wavy. I could see myself at a bank holding a Spaz-12 shotgun. Another man was stuffing money in a bag in front of me. He rushed out of the back door with the money and some lady followed him, her hair flying behind her in slow motion. I stood there confused as to what I was supposed to do. Then I decided to follow them.  
  
As I rounded the corner, I was met with the lady holding a gun, the dark black barrel aimed at my heart. She murmured something that I couldn't hear. Then she laughed diabolically as she pulled the trigger. Her beautiful face became gnarled and hideous, like it was melting or something. A bright light flashed in front of me and I fell to the ground in breath-taking pain. When the light faded I could barely make out a car speeding around the corner, its red tint shining dully in the street lights. I could taste my own thick blood, oh, how cold it was. Blackness rushed towards me with a deathly cold chill. The shadows around me grew larger and ominous. My eyelids became heavy and closed shut. The darkness enveloped me. There was a dull beeping sound in the distance. It grew louder and louder until it was inside my head.  
  
Then I woke.  
  
My alarm clock beeped irritatingly loudly. I picked it up and chucked it on the ground with all the strength I could muster, shattering it to pieces. My body was clammy and drenched in sweat. The room I had awakened to was dark and cold. I walked over to the window and open the blinds. The sun charged through the window and filled the room with light and warmth.  
  
The dream, the same dream that came night after night. It was so surreal but I had no recollection of it ever happening. I never remember being in a bank or being shot by some lady. What was this dream trying to tell me? Did this happen in my past life, maybe? I don't know. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out a solution. So far none has come.  
  
I pulled on the clothes I had worn yesterday; they were the only ones I had. I had thought about getting more clothes but, the ones I had suit me well. I decided to get my ass over to Joey's garage. I needed more jobs: it was the only way for me to keep my sanity. As I drove I listened to MSX. It wasn't the best station but the techno really got my blood pumping.  
  
"You're lookin' much better. Good, cause today's the day, my friend. We're gonna hit the bank in Chinatown. But don't worry, you won't have to actually rob the bank, my guys will take care of that. All you gotta do is get them outta there in one piece when the shit hits the fan, okay?"  
  
I nodded. It was just the job I was looking for. Nothing like a good high-speed chase in the morning to get the adrenaline flowing.  
  
Joey insisted that I take his car for this job; a Mafia Sentinel. It was fast and durable, perfect for the stunt I was going to pull. When I got inside the car, my nose was overwhelmed with the beautiful aroma of white interior leather. I slid my hand slowly across the seat, I loved leather. The smell, the look, the feel. It was all wonderful. It's a shame this car wouldn't last for long.  
  
I went to the abandoned warehouse Joey had told me about. Sure enough, there were three guys there sporting gray suits and black shades waiting for me. I was amazed by the incredible resemblance they all had to one another. Maybe their brothers.  
  
"You know what your doing, right kid?" said the guy sitting in the front next to me.  
  
"Yeah," the guy behind me chimed in, "you better not screw this up."  
  
I scolded at him and he shut his mouth. Who the fuck did he think he was talking to? The rest of the short drive was silent, except for the engine that purred gently. I drove normally, well, as normal as all the citizens. I didn't want to attract any attention. Four guys working for the Mafia with shotguns wouldn't be the best thing for a cop to pullover.  
  
We finally reached the bank in Chinatown. Triads walked the sidewalks everywhere in their blue jumpsuits holding bats and pistols. I had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"Hurry up," I said.  
  
"Boy, shut the fuck up." The one that sat next to me said when he got out the car.  
  
"Fuck you, scumbag." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that? I think you should keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want Joey mad at you, now would ya?" he said in a mocking tone.  
  
He was right. I couldn't fuck this up; if I did I wouldn't get anymore jobs. A smile surfaced across his square face, he turned and walked into the bank, satisfied with my silence. His doubles followed him in.  
  
I waited for about five minutes when I heard the first scream, then another. A few gunshots rang out and an alarm was sounded. I started the engine. People across the street stopped and looked in my direction. So did many of the Triads. The triplets ran out, shotguns in one hand, money bags in the other. They each hopped in the car.  
  
"MAFIA!" the Triads screamed. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed us before. I slammed my foot on the gas before my passengers could close their doors. The exhaust pipe shot out smoke as the car burned rubber for a second and then sped away. Angry Chinese gangsters dashed after. They stopped after about two feet and bent over, gasping for air. A few shot a couple of rounds at our car, but the bullets just smashed into the buildings in front of us.  
  
Fishtailing around the corner, the car was met with an old man who smashed into the windshield and rolled over the top of the car, finally hitting the unforgiving concrete, dead. Shit, this was quickly becoming a fucking disaster.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" the man sitting next to me yelled, watching the old man's crumpled body lye in the street.  
  
"You know what? How about you shut your damn mouth and let me drive before I fucking kill you myself!" I yelled, pulling out my pistol and holding it to his head. I was fed up with his bullshit and really didn't give a fuck what Joey thought or did.  
  
"Do it! Pull the fuckin trigger, kid. Do it!"  
  
I lowered the gun. If I killed him I was dead for sure. It was three against one and they had shotguns. All I had was a pistol. My shotgun was at my hideout.  
  
When we got back to the warehouse we were met with a huge surprise.  
  
Author's Notes: HA HA HA! A cliffhanger, aren't I evil? Leave a review and tell me how evil I am. I'll try to finish chapter five soon to end the suspense. (More diabolical laughter) 


	5. Ambushed

Chapter V  
  
"Shit! It's the fucking Triads!" the Mafioso guy next to me yelled.  
  
He was telling the truth. Triad Fish Vans lined the garage, blocking every entry into it. Chinese gangsters were standing in front of the vans holding baseball bats and pistols. How the hell did they know we were coming here?  
  
As soon as they saw us they opened fire. The ones with the bats charged at us. I did the only thing I could do; I ran over them. There was an occasional 'thump...thump" as their bodies were mutilated beneath the car. I continued to plow through our assailants as multiple onslaughts of bullets rained upon us.  
  
A bullet flew through the windshield and ripped through the flesh of the guy next to me. He grabbed his arm in pain and agony. His hand was soon soaked with blood. I had been concentrating too much on his arm and forgot that I was driving. We slammed into the Triad Fish Vans head first. The airbag blew out and shot my head back. I fumbled for my pistol and when I found it, shot the airbag. It deflated, leaving me with a sore neck.  
  
I begin to back up but before I could, a gun was put against my temple.  
  
"Don't move! Give me your guns!" the Triad holding the gun said.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
I slammed the door into him and he fell to the ground. I reversed out of there. More bullets were fired in our direction. The guy behind me stuck his shotgun out the window and fired at the gangsters. He managed to hit a few, and they dropped like flies. The rest scurried for cover behind the vans. I took off speeding down the road toward Joey's. I didn't know where else to go.  
  
On the way there, a cop caught sight of our smoking car flying down the street. He flipped on his sirens and did a u-turn. He was in close pursuit behind us, his sirens screaming like a room full of unsatisfied infants. One of the Mafioso guys behind me began to shoot wildly at the police car. The sirens began to grow farther and father away until I couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
By now we were in Trenton. I pulled up to Joey's Garage and we all exited the car. The two unharmed guys assisted their triplet into the garage.  
  
"What the fuck happened! This was supposed to be a quick and easy job! What the fuck went wrong!" Joey was in an outrage.  
  
"We were fuckin' ambushed, boss."  
  
"Yeah," the other guy chimed in, "Triads were all over the goddamned place."  
  
"Did you guys get the fucking money?!"  
  
"Yeah," we all chorused.  
  
I felt frustrated. I was putting my fucking life on the line out there and nobody seemed to give a shit. One of the triplets handed Joey the bags of money. Joey inspected the inside of the bag doubtfully.  
  
I turned and began to leave; I didn't need to stay around anymore.  
  
"Where the hell are you goin'?" Joey asked.  
  
"Look, I did all I had to do. I drove them to the bank and back."  
  
"You led us into a fucking ambush!"  
  
"Yeah, how do we know it wasn't you who set us up?"  
  
I was getting pissed now. "Think about shit head. Why the fuck would I lead us into an ambush when I could be killed too."  
  
All their expressions turned from anger to quizzical.  
  
"He's right," Joey said. He pulled some of the cash out of the bag and gave it to me. "You did all right. You did get them outta there after all. Tell you what. I need one last job and it's not a big one so don't sweat it. There's this guy named Toni Cipriani, he's a really good friend of my father. Pick him up from his restaurant and drive him to the Wong's Laundromat down in Chinatown."  
  
When I got out of the garage I made a decision I wasn't going to work for Joey Leone anymore. I was tired of his sorry attitude. He didn't give a shit about me; therefore, I wouldn't five a shit about him. Maybe I could work for Toni Cipriani. Joey said he was his father's best friend, and Joey's father was the fucking don of the Mafia. Toni must be pretty high in the business. Yeah, I would definitely have to get some work from him.  
  
I thought about this as I walked a couple of blocks, my Stallion that I had left at Joey's had been stolen. The Mafia Sentinel was trashed. Therefore I had no means of transportation except for my trusty feet. Besides, I needed to stay fit with exercise.  
  
It was a long walk to Mamma Cipriani's Restaurant. It was in St. Marks, a good ways away from Trenton. By the time I finally got there I was panting and need of water. I walked up the stairs reluctantly. I was greeted by a man of average height. His face seemed rough and his hair was a black mass combed back.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Vincent. I've heard a lot of good things about you, my friend."  
  
He had his arm around my shoulder which made me a little uncomfortable, but I figured it was necessary to kiss his ass a bit if I was going to get any jobs from him. And what the hell did he mean when he said "infamous". I was still scum at this point. Or had my reputation on the streets really grown. I wondered for a sec if that was a good thing or not. Sure it was good, but what if the police knew about me, I couldn't afford to get busted now. I've come too far.  
  
"-so what do you say?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Wh...huh?" I hadn't been paying attention to a word he had said.  
  
"Would you like to work for me or not?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. I mean yes. Yes I would."  
  
"Good, cause I need a ride to the Laundromat down in Chinatown. Some of these rats haven't been paying their protection money, you see? So we're gonna go down there and make sure they do."  
  
After getting a drink of water, I followed him to a green Kuruma parked down by the stairs. He threw me the keys and we both got in the car; I was in the driver's seat. As we pulled out of the lot he began to give me directions.  
  
"Make a right here."  
  
"I know where I'm going." I said it as coolly as I could not to anger him but still get my point across.  
  
"Oh...uh...okay." He flipped on the radio and turned it to Double Cleff. I winced at the sound of the horrible music. Who the hell listens to opera? Ah, it fucking sucks! I did my best to keep my mind off the terrible music and tried to concentrate on the road.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get there, and the torture grew ever worse.  
  
"Stay here and keep the engine running. This ain't no social call."  
  
As soon as he got out of the car I switched off the radio. Ahhhh. How good it felt without the screaming of fat ladies.  
  
I looked at the clock on the radio: he'd been I there for five minutes. I could here him began to yell, and someone yelling back. Then gunshots rang out. I opened my door to go assist him, but he ran out of the Laundromat and jumped into the car.  
  
"It's a Triad ambush! Get us out of here kid!"  
  
I slammed my door shut and sped off as fast as the car could go. I drove us back to the restaurant. When we got there, he exited the Kuruma and slammed the door shut. Kneeling down so his face was visible through the window he said,  
  
"The Triads think they can mess with me, the Triads, with ME! Drop by later and we'll give them something to launder, their own bloodstained clothes!"  
  
The day was getting late, the dusty brown horizon turning a contaminated orange. Dark clouds threatened the velvet sky. It was going to rain soon, I was sure of it. I was done for the day, I wanted to go home and sleep. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open.  
  
The closer I got to my hideout, the heavier my eyelids seem to get. Making it to my hideout awake, I managed to stumble to the door. I opened it and walked in. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Author's Notes: Do you guys think I should change the rating to R? Also, be patient for chapter 6, I wrote it all, but didn't like it, so I'm re-writing the whole thing. Don't worry though, I'll try not to take forever. 


	6. Fires, Flames, and Heat

Chapter VI  
  
Author's Notes: I'm still looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested at all? By the way...there are plenty of explosions in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
The beautiful aroma of spaghetti and Italian food overwhelmed my sense of smell. It was a nice vacation for my nose from the constant fumes of Liberty's pollution. I walked up the steps to where the tables were. Toni sat at one of the tables waiting for me.  
  
"Take a seat kid, take a god damned seat. The laundry has agreed to pay. Go collect the cash and bring it back here. Watch out for the Triads. They may be shoving a firecracker up your ass, but don't take no crap. Nobody, I mean nobody messes with TONI CIPRIANI!"  
  
I walked away casually and hopped back into the Kuruma. I was fully aware of what I had to do, and how I would do it. I have had personal experience with the Triads, and they're nothing I can't handle. I knew they were going to try and set me up, try and ambush me as a surprise attack. Too bad the motherfuckers don't know the surprise is on them.  
  
I went to Ammu-Nation and bought some remote grenades. Then I drove over to the little alley where the money was supposed to be. I parked the car in the middle of the small alley and looked around; there were three entrances to where I was. I put the remote in my pocket and got out. After grabbing the briefcase I climbed a ladder behind it to the top of the building. When I got to the top I looked down at my car, the ambush would begin soon. I waiting for a minute and finally five Triad Fish Vans pulled in the alley. The doors of the vans opened and so did the back doors. Dozens of Triads jumped out. Damn, who did they think I was, Superman?  
  
I watched as they slowly approached the car, yelling profanities at it. When they looked in the car and noticed I wasn't there I grabbed the detonator from my pocket. They looked around quizzically and dumbfounded.  
  
I rubbed my thumb around the smooth edges of the bright red button. Then I pushed it. Sevens explosions took place, each more devastating than the one before. The Triads' bodies were thrown back and slammed into the walls. Their vans exploded. The building shook a little. An arm flew up and I caught it, the skin was burnt and boiling. I threw it back down and watch as the scene turned into an inferno of thick flames.  
  
Then something happened that I hadn't even taken into consideration. The ladder fell into the fire, the cheap metal melting quickly. I was trapped up here! I looked around desperately looking for a means of escape. I spotted a billboard and knew it was the only way out.  
  
I picked the briefcase up and dashed towards the billboards. I jumped the two feet and landed on the little metal walkway and front of the huge sign. I climbed down the long ladder and onto the ground. A taxi pulled up and I ran in front of it. The yellow cab stopped and I ran over and opened the door. The driver tried to accelerate off, but I grasped his neck and threw him onto the wet street. I hopped into the car and rushed to Toni's.  
  
I wondered how he would take the whole "incident". I had gotten the money after all. I was at the restaurant before I could think of any answers. Toni was waiting for me. He didn't look very pleased.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he demanded as he stood up, "There's fucking cops investigating the "crime scene".  
  
"What the fuck did you want me to do, Toni? I was ambushed, the Triads had me fucking cornered. I did all that I could."  
  
"Did you at least get the money?"  
  
I handed him the black briefcase. He placed it on the table and opened it.  
  
"I don't fucking believe this?!"  
  
The briefcase was full of counterfeit Chinese money and a brick. Toni picked up the briefcase and flung it into the wall in an outrageous temper.  
  
"So they want to play tough! I've had enough of this shit. We're gonna finish the Triads in Liberty, once and for all. Their fish factory will open its gates for a dustcart, so you can drive right in. Careful, 8- ball says it's real sensitive and the slightest bump could set that thing off! Park up between the gas canisters and get the hell out of there! I want it to rain mackerel. We're talking real biblical here, nothing low budget."  
  
I could tell Toni was pissed, and I for one didn't blame him. I was pretty fed up with the Triads as well. They thought they could fuck with the Mafia, but little did they know, fucking with the Mafia would be like fucking with me, because I was the damn Mafia.  
  
The dustcart was parked in front of 8-ball's garage, the keys were in the ignition. I hopped in the disgustingly slow thing. The bomb was on a timer, I had to move fast. I accelerated. The stupid thing barely moved.  
  
The drive to the fish factory was slow. The constant 'tick...tick" of the bomb only made my nervous system overflow with anxiety. I sat at a red light waiting for it to turn green. When it did I pulled out into the middle of a street a gunshot went off. A scared civilian accelerated and tried to get away, but rammed into the side of me. The 'tick...tick' of the bomb increased and I thought about ditching it altogether, but I wanted the Triads to suffer.  
  
I continued forward cautiously, careful not to make contact with anything. The fish factory was in out by the docks, so I had to get going. I decided not to stop and wait at red lights. I would take my risk of being hit and blown up instead of waiting for the timer to expire.  
  
After about five minutes I finally reached the docks and the fish factory. It was located off a little dirt road on the side of the street. The factory itself was veiled from the street by trees. I drove up to the black metal gate and stop. A young Triad studied the dustcart and pushed a button. The gate opened slowly. When it was fully open, I drove in and parked the car between the two gas canisters on the other side of the factory.  
  
I armed the bomb and jumped out. I made a mad dash for the gate as an onslaught of bullets flew my way. I dove behind a pile of crates as an explosion erupted from behind me. Two more explosions erupted shortly after. The sound of bullets and gunfire seized, leaving the air with the sound of the constant beating flames of the fire.  
  
I came out from behind the crates, the factory was no more. Mackerel was still falling from the heavens as I walked back onto the streets. A woman in a Kuruma drove up to me. I ran out in front of her car and made her stop. When she saw the gun, her faced turned pale. She exited the car and took off sprinting and screaming. I hopped behind the wheel.  
  
I had gotten my check from Toni and he was more than pleased to hear about the doom that came to Triads' fish factory. I drove back to my hideout where I once again fell asleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Please be kind and leave a review. If you've made it all the way here then you must have enjoyed the story somewhat. At least let me know my work is kind of appreciated. Just one review is all I ask from each of you guys. That's all. 


	7. The Don

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy playing Empire Earth this last week. By the way, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate each and every one of you. Ahem, on with the story.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
I walked up the white steps to see Toni. His mom saw me and said,  
  
"Oh it's you, TONI ain't here. But he left a sugary love letter for you."  
  
I picked up the note and read it: Don Salvatore has called a meeting. I need you to collect the Limo and his boy, Joey, from the garage. Then get Luigi from his club, come back here and pick me up, then we'll all drive over to the boss's place together. Those Triads, they don't know when to stop. They want a war. They got a war. Now get going.  
  
I left the note on the table and got back into my car. Once again, it wouldn't be mine for much longer. I'd have to take the limo and leave my Kuruma. I already knew some punk was going to steal it.  
  
So all I had to do was pick up my former bosses and take them to the Don. Seemed simple enough, but so far all of my jobs have proven to escalate into something much more complicated than it should be. Maybe I'm wrong. I hope to God I am.  
  
"How are you doing?" Joey said as he got in the far back seat of the black limo. I gave him a reassured look and got into the driver's seat. The garage door rose slowly. Then I exited the garage and drove out onto the street.  
  
Luigi was next on my list. I hadn't seen him in awhile. But I heard somewhere that it was bad luck to pay your former bosses a visit. Nothing good came of it. What if he offered me more jobs? I would have to refuse since I was working for Toni, and besides, Luigi didn't give the best payments. But how would he take it?  
  
He was waiting for me when I pulled up.  
  
"How are yah doing, kid?" He got in the back of the limo with Joey. Next stop was back at the restaurant. I decided to take the long way, through Hepburn Heights. I didn't want to take the route through Chinatown. I didn't want to be anywhere near the Triads.  
  
The limo finally pulled up to the restaurant. I honked the horn and waited. A few moments later Toni came out. He was dressed in his usual brown jacket. He didn't look too happy, but then again, when did he ever?  
  
He got into the passenger's seat next to me. His face was grim. "No fancy crap." I began to pull out of the parking lot when the sound of motors came from the right side. Toni and I both looked to the source of the sound.  
  
"IT'S THE TRIADS!" Toni yells.  
  
I accelerate hard on the gas and shoot for an alley straight ahead. One of the fish vans rear-ends us and sends the limo back sliding in the wall. The collision had caused my head to jerk. My neck was now aching with great pain. He continued down the alley and spun out to the left on the street. The limo missed a semi-rig by inches. The rig didn't slow down. When the Triad Fish Van came flying out of the alley, it was hit in the side by the rig. The fish van rolled to the right and stopped upside down. The engine erupted into flames. The driver got out but was shot down by a Mafia member with a shotgun. The van exploded.  
  
I drove the limo casually into the dirt road leading to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. It looked like a miniature mansion. The white exterior was complimented by the orange glow coming from inside. I pulled the limousine into the blue-door garage and we all got out.  
  
"You did good back there kid, real good. C'mon let's introduce you to the Don." Toni led me and the rest of the group up a slanted ramp.  
  
A short man with balding gray hair greeted us. I immediately noticed his long, slender nose that slanted downward.  
  
"Hey Luigi," the Don said. He kissed Luigi gently on each cheek.  
  
"Oh my girls have been missing you so much. Salvatore you've been away too long."  
  
"You tell them, when this unfortunate business has been taken care of, we'll go down to the club and celebrate."  
  
"There is my boy." The Don held out his arms.  
  
"Hi, Pop," Joey said as he hugged his father.  
  
"Have you got yourself a good woman yet? You know your Momma, god bless her soul would be turning over in her grave, if she ever saw you without a wife."  
  
"I know I'm working on it."  
  
"TONI! How is your Momma? She's a great woman you know. Strong. Firenze."  
  
"She's good... fine."  
  
"Terrific, Terrific. Now listen you guys, you go inside while I talk to our new friend here."  
  
The group is escorted into the house by a pretty little maid.  
  
The Don turns to me after making sure we are alone.  
  
"I have nothing but good things for you my boy..."  
  
Author's Notes: Jeez, this is one short chapter, probably the shortest one so far. Oh well, the next one will be longer. Please leave a review. 


	8. Bomb Da Base

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I had to rebuild my momentum to continue on. This chapter will be a little different from my previous ones. I have added some emotion other than hatred. I guess will see how it works, let me know what you guys think.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
The Don of the Mafia had gone on for what seemed like eternity about himself. He reminisced about his childhood in Italy and the ongoing war between the Mafia and Triads. Within a few hours, I had learned the fifty- four years of history about a highly respected man.  
  
When the history lesson finally ended, he yawned and looked out at the ocean. I followed his gaze. The water gleamed in the moonlight like marble. The silent waves were as black as an oil spill. I closed my eyes as the refreshing breeze swept over my face.  
  
Salvatore had grown awkwardly silent. I looked over at him. I noticed the smallest little bit of glittering light in the bottom of his eye. A tear? He glanced up at me from where he stood.  
  
"This place, it's a land of opportunity you know." His voice was choky. "I've spent over two decades trying to build this empire in Liberty City, and look what has become of me. I am a man of old age, still at war with old enemies. It is my deepest desire for this war to be over, I don't want to die without knowing this battle has come to an end."  
  
I gazed into his eyes. He astonished me. I felt sorry for him in a way. It was a feeling I had never felt for anyone. This feeling, what was it? Trust? Kindness? Whatever it was, it hurt like hell in my stomach. Like someone was twisting my intestines in a knot. I placed my hand on his shoulder as a gesture of acknowledgement.  
  
He peered up at the stars, and so did I. They littered the sky like little frosted sprinkles on a dark chocolate cake. The moon, full and glowing yellow, cast a watchful eye over the city's occupants.  
  
"Look, Vincent. I know I don't have much longer to live. I have been diagnosed with cancer for the last four years. Dr. Vittorio says there is nothing he can do. I need this war to end between us and the Triads. I know for a fact they will never surrender, egotistic bastards."  
  
I knew wherever this was going; it was going to be me to fulfill the task.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Triads have negotiated a deal with a new gang in town. They call themselves the Columbian Cartel. They have brought to my city a foul substance, a drug to be more precise. SPANK, I'm sure you've heard of it. It is bad enough they are polluting my city with it, but it is even worse that they are making bottomless funds from it!"  
  
I hinted anger in his voice. I knew this was going to be big. I could sense it. It throbbed wildly in my veins. I tried to keep myself from smirking, so I nodded knowingly instead.  
  
"This new gang from Columbia is much too powerful. If we make an open attack on them, they'll wipe the floor with us. They must be making SPANK on that large cargo ship down at the Portland docks. So we gotta use our heads, or rather one head. Your head. I'm asking you to destroy that floating SPANK factory as a personal favor to me, Salvatore Leone. If you do this for me, you will be a made man, anything you want. Go and see 8- ball, you'll need his expertise to blow that ship sky-high."  
  
He turned rapped his arms around himself as he strolled back to the mansion. This task was going to be difficult. Taking out a whole boat filled with filthy Columbians at night. I was glad I at least had 8-Ball to come with me. My missions could get to be a bit lonely sometimes. I needed someone to share the fun and excitement with.  
  
The trip to 8-Ball's place was a small one, as with every other trip in Portland. I couldn't wait for them to finish rebuilding the bridge, I had to get out of Portland soon; it was driving me insane.  
  
I strolled up to the hard wooden door. I rapped my knuckles on the bright green paint and some of it chipped off.  
  
"Yo, my man! Salvatore phoned ahead, but a job like this is gonna need lot of fireworks. I'll need $100,000 to cover expenses, but you know with me you get a lot of bang for your buck. Come back brother when you have the money."  
  
He went to close the door but I put my hand out to stop it. He looked at me as if to say 'What the hell are you doing.'  
  
I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a handful of cash. He stared on in disbelief. Handing him the money, I nodded to the car.  
  
"Well...yeah...I'll just...um...count this later. He went back in and came out a few moments later.  
  
"Okay, let's do this thing. I can set this baby to detonate, but I still can't use a piece with these hands. Here, this rifle should help you pop some heads!"  
  
He handed me a sniper rifle. I examined it in my hands and put the scope up to my eyes. Hell yeah. I threw the rifle in the back seat of the Mafia Sentinel and got in. 8-Ball got in next to me and held the bomb in his lap.  
  
The short drive came to a halt in front of the huge cargo ship. Two blue Cartel Cruisers were parked diagonally at the ship's ramp, a guard positioned on either side.  
  
"Get a good vantage point then I'll head in when you fire the first shot." I nodded and 8-Ball exited the car. He jogged over to a stack off red crates and hid behind them. I drove around the side of the building were a case of metal stairs awaited. I grabbed the rifle from the back seat and hiked up the steps. The world got a bit smaller with each step, but there sure as hell wasn't any eye candy.  
  
I checked the clip; twelve rounds. There were at least twenty of those fuckers on the ship, and I had no extra ammo! I laid as flat as I could on the cheap scrap metal roof and positioned the sniper rifle to my likings. I aim the gun at the guard on the left, then the one on the right. Which one? Which one was going to be the first to be decapitated? Decisions...decisions.  
  
Bam! The head of the right guard flew into the polluted water behind him, followed by a spurt of crimson blood.  
  
The other guard ran over and checked the guy's body. Bam! Off with the fucker's leg! I was getting a real kick out of this. I could see 8-Ball in the scope running up the diamond plated ramp. A Columbian jumped out from behind a stack of cargo crates, but before his dirty little finger could grasp the trigger, I grasped mine. His head did a 360 degree turn on top of his neck and then fell off. The body fell to its knees and collapsed on its stomach.  
  
8-Ball hid behind some more crates, motioning for me to take out the scumbag in front of him. I got the guy's head in my scope, and pulled the trigger. But the guy had moved to soon and the bullet had hit the propane tank behind him. White smoke shot out with devastating force. The Columbian, seeing this, ran and jumped over the side of the ship into the water to avoid the wrath of my rifle. I tried to motion for 8-Ball to get out of there, since the propane tank was about to explode. I wasn't sure if he just misinterpreted my signal was too damn stubborn, but he continued on. I watched in fear as he kneeled down and placed the bomb under the propane tank.  
  
He finally looked up and saw the smoke. He got up and ran as fast as he could. Another Cartel jumped out and fired his gun before I could. I got the guy, but he had gotten 8-Ball. I watched as my friend collapsed on the dirty floor of the ship. His body was still.  
  
All the other Columbian Cartel members were trying to rush to the ramp. I aimed at the bomb with 8-Ball had brought with him and pulled the trigger. The bomb exploded, sending a domino effect throughout the entire ship as all fifteen of the propane tanks exploded. I saw the fire roar and 8-Ball's body catch fire. It burned away at his flesh, until it was so distorted that he was no longer recognizable. I got swiftly and ran down the stairs. I jumped back into the Mafia Sentinel and drove away from the scene with the echoes of my victims in my ears. 


	9. Deception and Betrayal

Chapter IX -- Deception and Betrayal

Despite the briskly cold room, I awoke in a cold sweat. The sun had not yet begun its rise above the horizon, plus the fact that I lived in between two buildings, the room was dark. I threw off the thin sheet that lay upon me and stood up. A dim, yellow light bulb flickered to life as I pulled a dirty string dangling from the ceiling. I looked upon myself in the mirror. At first glimpse, I saw the bloody, distorted face of 8-Ball flash in front of mine. His skin was charred and peeling away, his mouth a gaping black hole. I blinked the image away and looked into my own eyes. They were glazed over and had a cold, still look to them. My vision sharpened as I studied the rest of my face.  
  
I went and sat back onto the bed. Why do people do what they do? Why do they set goals and try to achieve them? What will it all mean when they're dead? Why work your ass off during your life, just so it can be taken away?  
  
I sat there and pondered these questions, but no matter how hard I thought about it, it still did not make any sense. And until it did, I was going to live my life to the fullest. Fuck being good and proper and sweet. It's too damn hard. I'll do whatever the fuck I want to whoever the fuck I want. It's my life, and I'll control it. If I want to put a fucking gun to my head and pull the trigger, then I damn well will.  
  
Satisfied with my thoughts, I threw on some clothes and got into my car. As I drove to Salvatore's place to receive my payment, I did my best to avoid glancing at mirrors, because every time I did, the dark illusion of 8-Ball's face appeared, and my heart sunk. Not because of love, or any sweet shit like that, but because of the mere thought of being haunted, and the thought of never seeing him again, and then the horrible feeling of guilt that strived to overwhelm me.  
  
For the first time in my life here in Liberty City, I felt that I would fail. Fail to leave. Fail to escape this junkyard run by vicious and greedy dogs. I was like a small fish, in the wide, polluted, and never- ending ocean, running from shark after shark, with nowhere to hide in the vast emptiness. Onlookers peered at me from the corner of their eyes, afraid to make direct eye contact, but why? I wasn't a monster. I'm just a regular human being with a sharp skill to murder with no regret. But does that make me a monster?  
  
No one would ever understand me for not only who I am, but what I am. I can't explain it, and I wouldn't if I could. If people can't understand me, then fuck them, I'll kill them and shrug it off. I despise the world, and the world despises me. I am what I am, and that's that.  
  
The wheels of the gray sedan soon bumped onto the rocky dirt road leading to Salvatore's hillside mansion. I felt sick arriving to his place and considered turning back. But where would I go? What would I do? I proceeded up the steps and rapped my knuckles on the smooth wooden door.  
  
The door was opened and some guy in a gray suit greeted me and motioned me inside. Salvatore was sitting behind a desk to the right. He seemed not to take notice of my presence. I shamelessly eavesdropped in on his conversation.  
  
"Ah yes, for sure. Everything must be in place; if you screw this up I will have your head! Do you understand me?!"  
  
He turned around in his chair and faced me. His eyes were filled with surprise and anxiety. He hung up the phone without another word.  
  
"Vincent my friend! Come for another job have you? Excellent, ,I have- "  
  
"8-Ball is dead."  
  
"Why yes, I've heard. But as I was saying-"  
  
"I don't give a shit about what you're trying to say! 8-Ball is dead! I want my fucking money! It's all over, just give me what I want."  
  
"Hey boy, you don't talk to me that way! I'm Don Salvatore, the head of the Leone crime-".  
  
"I don't give a shit who you are," I said drawing my gun, "Just give me the...fucking...money."  
  
"Go ahead, shoot me! I'm a dying old man anyway! Go ahead, put me out of my fucking misery!"  
  
I thought about what he said and lowered the gun to the ground.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little shit. I could have killed you a long time ago, but instead, I gave you work. And this is how you repay me? By putting a fucking gun to my face! You're going to do this for me, and after you do, I will give you double the money.  
  
Salvatore Leone offering double the money after having a gun put to his face didn't seem right. Something was on, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He went on.  
  
"There is a car around the block from Luigi's club. The inside is covered in brains. We had to help some guy make up his mind and it proved a little messy. I need you to take it to the crusher before the cops find it."  
  
Instead of trusting my instincts, I accepted the offer and got on my way. Something was wrong, but until I figured out what the hell it was, I was going to play along.  
  
Halfway there I got a page from Maria. It said to meet her at the docks. I contemplated on whether or not to go. The curiosity that something big might be happening forced me to go. I turned the car around swiftly and proceeded to the docks.  
  
When I arrived, Maria was standing on a small white boat with some oriental lady. She was dressed in a dull beige suit of somewhat. I checked the clip in my gun, it was empty. I never went anywhere with empty chambers, what the hell was happening to me. My mind flashed back to the scene earlier with Salvatore. If I would have pulled the trigger, and the cold, deathly click of an empty clip would have sounded, I would have been dead right now.  
  
I quickly put a fresh clip into the gun and got of the car. The morning sun was slowly beginning its rise over the horizon. The sea, brown mud and pollution, smell of manure and salt. I approached the boat and got on.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"There is no time to talk now. We must leave this place, before they find out." The oriental lady said sharply.  
  
"Before who finds out?"  
  
"Wait, just wait. You will have your answers soon. But right now we must leave."  
  
With that she started the boat and we sailed away into the sunrise. I wondered if this was this was the end of all ends, or the beginning of something new. But I waited patiently, for soon I would have my answers.  
  
**Author's Notes:** I guess I owe all of my fans an apology. I am sorry for the long period without any updates. I know it has been awhile, and I hope I am not losing my touch. As always, please be kind and leave a review.


	10. Always Wear A Helmet

Author's Notes: Wow, just think I started this story a year ago…and only have 11 chapters lol. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, or just want to chat, please check my profile for ways to contact me. Anyways, get comfortable because this is the longest chapter of this story.

**Chapter X**

Two Chinese gentlemen awaited our arrival. As one of them went to grab Asuka's hand to help her out the boat, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo between his thumb and forefinger. The tattoo resembled a small "Y" with two lines. The Yakuza. What was I getting myself into?

Asuka's condo looked like it was owned by a famous millionaire. Past the light pink archway, was a sparkling blue swimming pool that glistened under the sun.

"Asuka and I are gonna have to talk, eh...why don't you go cruise around."

"You'll need a place to lie low. There's a warehouse at the edge of Belleville that should suit your needs. Come back here to my Condo when you are ready, and we can have a little chat. Here, you can take my car."

She handed me the keys. Asuka and Maria disappeared inside the condo, followed closely by the two Asian gentlemen. I decided I would have a look around Staunton Island.

I got into the Yakuza Stinger. The red and white paintjob was smooth like cherry on whip cream. I slid maliciously behind the wheel. The engine roared to life with a twist of the key. I turned on the radio. Some lady's voice came out, her voice was bland.

"News just in from the traffic desk, repairs to the Callahan bridge have been completed. Since the explosion engineers have been working around the clock to get traffic flowing between Portland and Staunton Island once again."

Those sons of bitches fix the bridge _after_ I already escape from Portland. I was pissed off more than you could imagine. I needed a drink to calm down my nerves and get my head straight. I had a spare minute, so why not?

I drove around for about 15 minutes, memorizing all the places I thought I would need to know for future reference. Finally, I came upon a small diner, next to rundown porn magazine shop. I walked into the diner. Everyone looked up from their plates and stared at me. My hand reached for my gun, out of instinct when I was pissed, but I stopped it and continued on to the bar. The waitress brought me a beer and hurried away. I gulped down half of the beer, and nearly coughed. It tasted generic. My stomach hurt like hell, next to my head.

My eyes became heavy, and my hearing droned out. Every sound I heard crawled to my ear in slow motion, stretching out the sound. My head collapsed into my arms on the counter. Then the darkness overwhelmed me.

Somewhere in the darkness behind me water dripped into a shallow puddle. A single dim light bulb swayed above me on a loose string casting my shadow upon the cracked concrete walls. As I stood up the chair rose with me and I realized my hands were tied to it behind my back. I walked over to the wall and twirled my body so that the chair slammed into the wall. The pieces of the broken chair fell to the floor.

After freeing myself from the rope, I made my way to the door. Peering through the square of glass I saw two men guarding the room. I knocked on the door and they turned around startled. As I positioned myself in the dark, the door opened slowly in front of me. I quickly raised my foot and kicked the door closed. The man behind it yelped and went flying.

His partner rushed in and skimmed around the room. I jumped out from behind him and strangled him with the rope. I tossed him aside and grabbed the gun. The guy was still lying in the hall grasping his face and making little grunts. I put a bullet through his skull and grabbed his gun as I raced by.

Screams echoed in the distanced, screams of sheer pain and agony, fear and despair. After a few yards, I found a door on my left. I peered in...bright fluorescent lights shined upon a single operating table in the middle of the room. A body lay on the table...decapitated.

I looked away and continued down the hall... more doors on either side, more screams, more bodies. Some were decapitated, some were sliced open... some were in pieces. The grip of the guns kept slipping in my sweaty palms. I continued to run down the hall, but the end of it never came, just a deep blackness ahead.

My eyes stayed focused on the black area ahead, searching desperately for the end of the hallway. Without warning, a door swung open and I ran right into it. I fell back onto the tiled floor. Warm blood flowed from my nose, and I could taste the iron in it. A man dressed in light green doctor clothes and a surgical mask walked out...a needle in his hand. He reached down and stuck the needle in the side of my neck. I tried to resist and fight back but I couldn't move.

The darkness at the end of the hall grew. It enveloped the fluorescent lights and the walls and tiles. It grew until it overwhelmed me, all around. Then everything was black...and silent. All the screams had faded away, now just tiny splinters in the back of my mind. Then a sound started again, but it grew much faster than the darkness had. It sounded like a strong gust of wind. The world shook violently around me.

I awoke in a damp alley. My head ached like hell. I tried to stand up, but stumbled over a pile of trash and landed in a muddy pile of water. Sighing, I looked up. The sky above me was covered in thick ominous clouds ready to unleash their aquatic fury upon Staunton. I could tell it had rained already, because the concrete around me stank of a putrid odor.

I tried to stand up again, this time using the brick building next to me for support. My legs felt weak and wobbly. My head was pounding. My stomach felt as if it was being pinched and my intestines intertwined. I couldn't remember anything before my blackout.

I took my first few steps, and coughed. My coughs were dry and tore at my throat. I finally managed to get to the street. I had no idea where I was. Across the street was a park. I stumbled my way out into the street and motioned for the taxi to stop. When it did I got in the back seat.

"Where to, sir?"

I reached for my pistol to shove against his head, but it wasn't there. I searched my jacket for the gun but it wasn't there. Where the hell was my gun?

"Sir, is there a problem?"

My fist connected with the back of his skull and he fell forward into the steering wheel. The horn sounded irritatingly. I climbed through the car into the front passenger seat. Reaching over him, I opened the door and kicked him out onto the street. I then hopped over into the seat and closed the door after accidentally clipping his head with it.

I finally managed to make my way back to the docks. The taxi had a few dents here and there….and it was missing a door. I felt intoxicated, although I didn't remember having any alcohol. I parked the car diagonally, taking up two parking spots. Stumbling out, I walked down to the condos. I didn't notice the three blue trucks out in front of Asuka's condo until I was close to them despite the prominent hue of blue they were painted.

I noticed an open window, crept over to it and peeked inside. Maria was sitting on a sofa almost parallel to the window. Asuka was sitting to the left of Maria. In front of them was another chair with a woman in it. I could tell because her feet were visible and she wore high heels. A few cowboy-dressed men who resemble the stereotypical Columbian drug-dealer stood off to the sides clutching AK-47s.

The unknown woman was saying, "-was positive he was dead. I mean, what kind of man can take a shot like that and live to see another day?"

Maria said, "Well he sure as hell doesn't seem like the normal type. I've never met someone like him before, there's just something about him--" Her voice trailed off. "I can't go through with this. He's just…it's like whenever I'm around him…..oh what am I saying?" she chuckled and flashed a fake smile.

The woman spoke again, this time her tone was deadly, "Are you certain that I can count on you? I can't afford to have my business ruined because of some whore and her crush. Get your head out of your ass, you know damn well you are too far in to suddenly change your mind! If you think for a second that--"

Asuka interrupted her, "I assure you she will be fine. You need not worry Cata--". Just then a hammer was clicked back next to my head.

"Get up," someone said, "slowly." Asuka and Maria looked at me through the window. I got up slowly. When I was halfway erect I jumped at the guy and tackled him. The gun fired off somewhere. I elbowed him in the mouth and ripped the gun from his hands. Standing up completely, I fired a round into his chest and took off for the taxi. Looking back I could see the Columbians coming out from under the archway. I fired at them. Two of them went down, the others ran back for cover behind the wall. Bullets hit the car as I dove in. The windshield shattered and I shielded my eyes from the rain of broken glass. Starting the engine, I pressed the gas. I drove back out onto the street and checked the rearview mirror. They were following me in the blue trucks.

I was being shot at by a guy in the passenger seat with an assault rifle. The back window shattered and a bullet hit the rearview mirror splitting it in half. I had made it up onto the main street when the car caught fire. I fishtailed the car around so that the trucks were coming at the right side of the car. I got out of the car and ran in the direction I had been going. The sky let out a booming roar flashed. The taxi then exploded behind me. A tire landed beside me and rolled a few feet before falling over. Little spots appeared on the street and in a few moments the sky had unleashed its anger. My shoes thudded and squished in the puddles that had quickly formed in the potholes in the street. This sucked. I wasn't going out like this. I was going to get out of Liberty City. My life was not destined to end on soaked street in the middle of a shit hole.

A motorcycle came riding down the street slowly, the driver probably didn't want to risk losing control. I made a quick glance behind me. The assholes were coming. I ran in front of the motorcycle and the guy stopped, but I didn't. Launching up with my left foot, I jumped over the front of the motorcycle and kicked the biker in the chest with my right foot, turning quickly to grab the handlebars and land on the seat as he flew off the back. Damn that hurt my ass. Holding down on the gas and brake, I spun the back tire around so I did a 180. Letting go of the brake I took off. The blue trucks were in close pursuit. I sped past a police car and it flipped on its sirens and followed, cutting in front of the trucks. I took advantage of the fact that the police car would slow the Columbians down a bit, and drove faster.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Vince cruised down the highway and onto the bridge. A police car and 2 blue trucks were on his tail. The night air was crisp and freezing cold. The rain was hard pierced his face like needles.

The motorcycle kicked into fifth gear, at approximately 90 mph. Vince looked over to his side-view mirror to see the gap wasn't gaining much distance. He pushed a little bright red button with his thumb on the right handlebar that glowed in the darkness of the night. The nitrous oxide penetrated through his bike and fire blasted from the exhaust pipe. The bike sped up tremendously: 100…115…125. The friction of the ragged concrete of the street began to tear at the rubber of the wheels. The back tire began to smoke vigorously. It swerved out of control and hit the divider in the middle of the bridge. Vince was catapulted over the divider into oncoming traffic. He landed hard on his left side rolled numerous times before being abruptly stopped by the front bumper of a Sentinel. The bike flipped in the air rapidly and over the edge of the bridge. It fell two hundred feet before colliding with the water below. A splash erupted from the water's surface, and then landed in drops back into the bay, creating beautiful little ripples in the marble-like water.

Vince, barely alive, was lying in the middle of the street, gasping for oxygen. His clothes were in tatters, his left shoe was missing. His left elbow was bent in an awkward direction, the bone clearly sticking out of the skin. The rain splashed in the crimson puddle that had formed behind his head. His body was paralyzed and wouldn't move. His eyes refused to open against the constant beat of the falling rain. The cop got out of his car and drew his gun, but he didn't need it; Vince had already taken his last breath.

Vincent Vercetti had never had the chance to fully recover from the memory loss he had suffered from being shot in the chest during a bank robbery by his accomplice and lover, Catalina. The nightmares and blackouts he experienced were due to his brain trying to make sense of chopped up memories. He could only remember waking up in a hospital and going through five months of rehabilitation, then being thrown in prison for two months before escaping.

Despite his effort and motivation, Vince had failed. His dream to escape from Liberty City and make something better of himself had come to a halt, and would never continue. He wouldn't have a proper burial where all his friends and family were present. Nope, not Vince. His body would be thrown into a large furnace and burnt to ashes, and those ashes would be thrown into the trash with a pile of dog shit. No one would remember his name, or that he had ever existed. Despite the sacrifices he had made to be successful in life, in death, he was nothing.

_The End_

Author's Notes: I don't think I'm writing anymore so I had to end this story. I just hope the ending isn't as lame as I think it is. Please don't include spoilers in your review because a lot of people read reviews before reading the actual story. Thank you.

Evil Jokar


End file.
